Until now there has not been any relation among the functions performed by means of conventional scissors by hairdressers and other conservatory acts which are performed on hair by means of other specialized instruments, in particular for preventing the growth of bifurcated hair ends, which is a frequent but not exclusive concern of women keeping relatively long hair. It has been heretofore a common practice of hairdressers to cure the tendency of hair to bifuracate by flame treating the hair, using a candle or a special torch. These treatments are time consuming and unpleasant to both the customer-patient and the operator, moreover the risks of inadvertently overdamaging the hair or to accidentally cause more serious damages is attendant.